Inside Out
Inside Out will be Pixar's fifteenth feature film. It is directed by Pete Docter, and co-directed by Ronnie del Carmen, with Jonas Rivera as producer. It will be released on June 19, 2015. Movie Title When first announced at the 2011 D23 Expo, the film was presented under the working title of "The Untitled Pixar Movie That Takes You Inside The Mind". In December 2012, Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out.The Next Film From The Director Of Up And Monsters Inc. Is Called The Inside Out – At Least For Now Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film’s title would be Inside Out.Confirmed: Pete Docter's Next Pixar Film Called Inside Out Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con.Twitter Synopsis From Pixar.com: At D23 Expo 2013, it was stated that the story is about Riley, the once happy-go-lucky pre-teen is uprooted from her pleasant life in Minnesota and thrust into a new, unwelcome existence in San Francisco, where she has to find new friends. That’s when the emotions take over, much to the chagrin of her baffled parents. Anger, Disgust, Fear, Sadness and Joy spar, collaborate, and miscommunicate with one another in an attempt to keep her functioning, Voice Cast *Kaitlyn Dias: Riley *Amy Poehler: Joy *Phyllis Smith: Sadness *Bill Hader: Fear *Mindy Kaling: Disgust *Lewis Black: AngerPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup * Diane Lane: Riley's motherRiley's motherParents speak their mind in Pixar's 'Inside Out'. Bryan Alexander, www.usatoday.com, December 8, 2014. *Kyle MacLachlan: Riley's father * TBA: Mother's Joy * Lori Alan: Mother's Sadness * TBA: Mother's Fear * TBA: Mother's Disgust * TBA: Mother's Anger * TBA: Father's Joy * TBA: Father's Sadness * TBA: Father's Fear * TBA: Father's Disgust * TBA: Father's Anger * John Ratzenberger: TBA Production There is good information that Michael Arndt is working on the script.Big Screen Animation Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: "From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind."BREAKING NEWS: Pixar announces two new movies In an interview with Charlie Rose in early December 2011, John Lasseter revealed the film takes place in a girl's mind, and is about her emotions as characters. In June 2012, he made a similar statement to Bleeding Cool, and gave further details: At the 2013 Siggraph convention, Pete Docter said the story was "one of the most challenging I've ever had to put together", because the film has to tell simultaneously what is happening to Riley and what is happening inside her mind.Siggraph: Pixar’s Pete Docter Reveals the Challenges of His Next Film 'Inside Out' Docter says while thinking about his next project following Up, one of his goals was to make a film that would be new and innovative animation-wise, while keeping with some of his previous themes.1 Screaming Fact About Monsters University + a Peek at Inside Out on Disney Movies AnywhereCS Gets an Early Look at Pixar's Inside Out Docter stated to have started work on this project approximately in October 2009.Up Director Pete Docter on His Next Project and Why Pixar Movies End With Chase Scenes Pete Docter took inspiration from the personal experience of watching his daughter Ellie as she grew up in adolescence. It was moving for him, as she seemed to have lost her childhood joy, and became more withdrawn.Pixar Breaks Silence, Offers Inside Look at ‘Inside Out’ at Annecy The film stemmed from his reflection on this, from his perspective as a parent and adult, and on his experience of change in general. He said: Docter has insisted the film's setting is independent from the biological, physical reality of the brain, and that it is rather set in the mind, with a more metaphysical, abstract viewpoint.Pixar’s ‘Inside Out:’ New Info on Plot, Characters, and Locations (Video Blog) Emotions, because of their nature, were made as strong, highly caricatured and distinctive characters, in a way Docter compared to the seven dwarfs from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Continuing with the idea the mind is independent from reality, and in an effort to have emotions look the way one would feel them, emotions are not made of flesh and blood. As Docter says "They are made up of particles that actually move. Instead of being skin and solid, it is a massive collection of energy." Similarly, to animate them the team took a style with more stretching and exaggeration of movements than is usual for Pixar, closer to classic cartoon animation. Inspiration was taken from Chuck Jones and Tex Avery, as well as Milt Kahl and John Sibley. The team consulted psychologists and red numerous different scientific theories regarding the workings of the mind, and the film's design was influenced by what they learned from their research. For instance, the way memories are managed in the film is taken from one theory.Pixar's 'Inside Out' has strong personal and emotional origins for director Pete Docter And the emotions in the film stem from a theory which identified eight basic emotions, which Docter reduced to five. Much of their work was to simplify complex ideas to get a simple and comprehensible concept. Nevertheless, Docter says they are "approaching it from a poetic viewpoint. It’s not even trying to be scientific at all." Attached Short Film Pixar's short film Lava will be attached to Inside Out. Trivia See Inside Out Trivia. Gallery Logos and Posters Inside-Out-Logo.jpg|Press release logo Inside_Out_Old_Logo.png|Original logo The-inside-out-poster.jpg|Teaser poster Inside_out 22.jpg Inside_Out_(2015_film)_poster.jpg|International teaser poster #1 Inside Out Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster 1506016_752643424790273_7467160886382229552_n.jpg|Limited edition French poster 326px-ISO Textless Poster.jpg 335px-Inside_Out_French_Poster.jpg|International teaser poster #2 Character Images Inside Out Character Poster Joy.jpg|Character Poster of Joy Inside Out Character Poster Fear.jpg|Character Poster of Fear Inside Out Character Poster Disgust.jpg|Character Poster of Disgust Inside Out Character Poster Anger.jpg|Character Poster of anger IO-Sadness-Character-Poster.jpg|Character Poster of Sadness InsideOut D23 Lineup.pub16.1.jpg|(From left to right) Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Anger Joy Disney Preview.png|Joy, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Disgust 3.png|Disgust, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Anger.png|Anger, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Sadness 4.png|Sadness, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Disgust 2.png|Disgust - shared by Mindy Kaling on her Instagram 10386951_10152564135249078_3377705578540589449_o.jpg|Anger, Fear, Joy, Disgust and Sadness JOY15.png|Joy as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h18m57s96.png|sadness as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m04s172.png|anger as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m18s57.png|Disgust as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m31s172.png|Fear as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Joy 1.png|From the 2013 D23 Expo Sadness Render.png JOY Render.png Fear Render.png DISGUST Render.png ANGER Render.png Stills Inside-Out-Riley-DMA-PP-crop.jpg|Riley, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Inside-Out 1000.jpg|Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness in Riley's mind in the Inside Out teaser trailer Inside-Out-3.png|Riley and her mom and dad In the teaser trailer Concept Art Inside-The-Mind-Film-Concept-Art.jpg|Original concept art Inside_article_story_large.jpg|Joy watching the outside world through Riley's eyes at the control panel Joy and sadness.png|Sadness and Joy Annecy.jpeg|An Inside Out doodle by Pete Doctor, handed out at the Annecy Film Festival 360px-10411327_659894777423357_3625239618051869183_n.jpg|''ONE YEAR'' Joy_and_sadness 2.png|Joy_and_sadness Videos Inside Out US Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Meet Joy - Inside Out|Meet Joy Meet Sadness - Inside Out|Meet Sadness Meet Disgust - Inside Out|Meet Disgust Meet Anger - Inside Out|Meet Anger Meet Fear - Inside Out|Meet Fear External Links *Official Website *Motion Poster *Inside Out on Pixar.com *Official Twitter Account *Official Facebook Account References fr:Vice-Versa Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Inside Out